goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Williamson: The Movie (2001)
Jacob Williamson: The Movie is a 2001 Australian film and like Monsters Inc, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Shrek and Spy Kids. Jacob Williamson was born on June 23, 2003 Distributor: Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Pictures Universal Pictures DreamWorks Animation (1st Logo (2004-2009) Early) Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures ABC (Australia) Movies ABC for Kids (Australia) Movies Nick Jr Movies Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Aardman Animations Nickelodeon/Nick Jr Productions (At The End Of The Movie) Production company: Jacob Williamson Airdate: 2001 Length: 92 minutes Filming Locations * A Fire Place * Snow * Jungle * Desert * Jacob Williamson's House (561 Resolution St, North Albury NSW) * School * Water Park * McDonalds * Hungry Jacks * Burger King * KFC * Subway * East Albury NSW/Urana Rd, Lavington NSW * And More Cast * Himself '--' Jacob Williamson * Himself '--' Patrick Williamson * Herself '--' Hayley Doyle * Himself '--' Joe Williamson * Himself '--' Jai Butcher * Greg Wiggle Greg Page * Murray Wiggle Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle Anthony Field * Woody Tom Hanks * Buzz Lightyear Tim Allen Part Of The Movie * Angry/Mad Jacob * Swear Words * Kids Learn Alphabet/Numbers/Shapes/Colors * Fairytales * Songs * Nursery Rhyme Songs * Jacob Has Money For The Canteen (Part Of School) * Excursion (Part Of School) * Cooking (Part Of School) * DreamWorld Theme Park * Jacob Williamson's Clones Use Australian Made The Wiggles Maton Guitars * Jacob Williamson's Clones Play The Wiggles Maton Guitars, Murray's 1997-2000 Guitar, Other Guitars, Drum, Keyboard and Other Instruments While Songs and Nursery Rhyme Songs * Crying Before Swimming/Not After Swimming * Jacob Gets 3 Girlfriends Before Swimming/Not After Swimming Non-Part Of The Movie * Angry/Mad Anybody Else * Sad Songs * Sad Music * A Sad Ending * A Happy Ending Song Plot Fire/Snow/Jungle/Desert. After It Happens, Jacob Goes To School. And Then Evil Jacob Gets Jack Haebich To Hit Jacob, Austin Tanner and Jack Howell. And Then Jacob Says To Jack Haebich "Why You Little" Phrase From The Simpsons Episode: Round Springfield. And Then Jacob Says Sorry To Jack Haebich. And Evil Jacob Gets Jacob To Be In A Little Trouble And To Go Home Early. And Then Jacob Cries. And Then Hayley Says To Jacob "Hey, What's The Matter". And Then Jacob Says "My Evil Clone Got Jack Haebich To Hit Me, Austin Tanner and Jack Howell And Got Me To Be In A Little Trouble". And Then Hayley Says To Jacob "Don't Cry Jacob". And Then Hayley And Jacob Goes To McDonalds To Cheer Jacob Up. And Then Jacob Gives Evil Jacob A Punishment Day And Jacob Says To Evil Jacob "Why You Little" Phrase From The Simpsons Episode: Round Springfield. Jacob Says Swear Words To Evil Jacob. Jacob Says To Evil Jacob "Well Evil Jacob, I Think It's Time You Learned And You Die You Sprinkles". And Then The Next Day, Jacob Goes To School. Jacob Also Kisses Brianna Dowell. Jacob and Brianna Dowell Are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. And Then After School, Jacob Kisses Amy Salter. Jacob and Amy Salter Boyfriend and Girlfriend. And Then He Kisses Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice). Jacob and Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice) Boyfriend and Girlfriend. And Then The Next Day, Jacob Goes Swimming At The Water Park With Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice), Amy Salter, Laya, Gemma (Or Jemma) Fisher, Melissa (Jacob's Support Worker), Maureen Williamson, Di Doyle, Ali Franks, Di "Diane" Pantling, Brianna Dowell, Mrs.(Untitled First Name) Chalmers and Eloise. And Jacob Goes Snorkeling In Wetsuits With Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice), Amy Salter, Laya, Gemma (Or Jemma) Fisher, Melissa (Jacob's Support Worker), Maureen Williamson, Di Doyle, Ali Franks and Di "Diane" Pantling. After Swimming, Jacob, Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice), Amy Salter, Laya, Gemma (Or Jemma) Fisher, Melissa (Jacob's Support Worker), Maureen Williamson, Di Doyle, Ali Franks, Di "Diane" Pantling, Brianna Dowell, Mrs. (Untitled First Name) Chalmers and Eloise Will Go To McDonads. And Then Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice), Amy Salter, Laya, Gemma (Or Jemma) Fisher, Melissa (Jacob's Support Worker), Maureen Williamson, Di Doyle, Ali Franks, Di "Diane" Pantling, Brianna Dowell, Mrs. (Untitled First Name) Chalmers and Eloise Will Drop Jacob Off Home. And Then Hayley Says To Jacob "You're Ungrounded Foerver, You Can Do Whatever You Want, And You Can Go On Your Great Adventure With Your Family, Your Own Friends, Your Brother Patrick's Friends, Your Dad, Jai, Patrick And I Tomorrow". Jacob Says To Hayley "Thank You Mom". And Then The Next Day, Jacob Goes On His Great Adventure With His Family, His Own Friends, His Brother Patrick's Friends, Emily (With Long Blonde Hair/Charlotte Karlinder's Voice), Amy Salter, Laya, Gemma (Or Jemma) Fisher, Melissa (Jacob's Support Worker), Mrs. (Untitled First Name) Chalmers and Eloise. Jacob's Great Adventures McDonalds, Hungry Jacks, Burger King, KFC, Subway, East Albury NSW/Urana Rd, Lavington NSW, And More. Jacob's Great Adventure Has Breakfast, Morning Tea, Lunch, Afternoon Tea, Dinner, Dessert and Snack. And Jacob's Great Adventure Also Has A Sleepover. The Adventure Will Continue After A Sleepover. After Jacob's Great Adventures Are Over, Jacob And Patrick Will Be Ungrounded. Swimming At The Water Park - Featuring: * Snorkeling In Wetsuits * Eat And Drink From The Canteen Water Park With: * Water Slide * Swimming Pool * Beach * Ocean * Sea * Canteen DVD Main Menu * Play Movie * Scene Selection * Bonus Material ** Behind The Scenes: News & Sport ** Trailers and TV Spots ** "Filmmakers Roundtable" 16 Minute Documentary w/No Background Music ** "News & Sport" 16 Minute Documentary w/No Background Music ** Scene Selection (Notice: It Was Taken From The Main Menu) ** Trailers *** The Tigger Movie Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Toy Story Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Toy Story 2 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Tarzan Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) *** Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and DVD) *** Nickelodeon VHS Trailers *** ABC for Kids VHS Trailers *** Fox/Warner Bros/Universal/DreamWorks/Columbia/MGM/Roadshow VHS Trailers * Audio Commentary * Sneak Peeks ** The Tigger Movie Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Toy Story Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Toy Story 2 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Tarzan Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ** Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and DVD) ** Nickelodeon VHS Trailers ** ABC for Kids VHS Trailers ** Fox/Warner Bros/Universal/DreamWorks/Columbia/MGM/Roadshow VHS Trailers * Set Up ** Languages *** English ** Subtitles *** English ** THX Optimizer Media Release Jacob Williamson: The Movie is released on VHS and DVD 2001 Jacob Williamson: The Movie is released on Blu-Ray 2010 VHS/DVD Distributor *ABC Video/DVD (Australia) *Roadshow Entertainment *ABC for Kids (Australia) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Warner Home Video *Universal Pictures Home Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment *Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment *MGM Home Entertainment *Paramount Home Video/Paramount DVD *Nickelodeon *Nick Jr *Walt Disney Home Video *Disney Videos/Disney DVD *THX Nickelodeon/Nick Jr Productions Logo - On/Has * Black Background * Copyright Stamp * Nickelodeon Logo/Nick Jr Logo Stands Very Still Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios Opening Logo - Taken From * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Jacob Williamson: The Movie (2001) * Finding Nemo (2003) Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios Closing Logo - Taken From * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Jacob Williamson: The Movie (2001) * Finding Nemo (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Cars (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) Jacob Williamson: The Movie (2001) End Credits - On * Black Background Jacob Williamson: The Movie (2001) End Credits - Non-Parts * Swimming/Snorkeling * Crying * Speaking/Talking * Epilogue Jacob Williamson: The Movie (2001) - Characters From Jacob's Class - Featured * Jacob Williamson (Student) * Jack Haebich (Student) * Jack Howell (Student) * Ashley Tanner (Student) * Connor Meehan (Student) * Ben Kellock (Student) * Ethan Bennell (Student) * Zach Cooper (Student) * Joshua (Student) * Beau (Student) * Jackson Gunn (Student) * Reece Finlayson-Tonks (Student) * Bryce Densley (Student) * Joshua Wong (Student) * Austin Tanner (Student) * Brianna Dowell (Student) * Ben (Student) * Jamie (Student) * Natasha (Student) * Paris (Or Whatever) (Student) * Maddy (Student In A Wheel Chair) * Jessica (Student In A Wheel Chair) * Glen (Student) * Seth (Student) * Rapheal (Student) * Grace (Student) * Katlyn (Student) * Jakobi Zimmer (Student) * Denhem Merkel (Student) * Mia Giddings (Student) * MacKelle Lake (Student) * Simon Murray (Student) * Wilbur Murray (Student) * Brandon Murray (Student) * Byron Williams (Student) * Mrs. Virginia Sykes (Teacher) * Mrs. Helen Hoysted (Teacher) * Jacob's 2nd Teacher From Hume Public School (2012) * Ms. Teagan Gerard (Teacher) * Mrs. (Untitled First Name) Chalmers (Teacher) * Mrs Harris (SLSO) * Mrs Dent (SLSO) * Mrs Nelson (SLSO) * Mrs Wilks (Or Wilkes) (SLSO) * Mrs Sutton (SLSO) * Mrs Cochrane (Technology Teacher) * Di "Diane" Pantling (SLSO) * Tamara Finck (SLSO) * Eloise (SLSO) Movie Details In Theaters: 2001 On VHS and DVD: 2001 On Blu-Ray: 2010 Genre: Family and Kids MPAA Rating: G Consumer Advice: Some clips may frighten young children/has Controversial Parts Category:2001 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki